


Heartiness

by syren888



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Birthday Party, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang story 2:After finals, Oz is looking forward to having fun with his friends. He has a goal for that day, and he's going to fulfill it. Now, he only needs to find his best friend Gilbert to get things going.
Relationships: Alice & Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Pandora Hearts Reverse Bang 2020





	Heartiness

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to 'Gracie' for the wonderful artwork for this story. Twitter link will be at the end of the story.  
> Enjoy!

Oz Vessalius, majoring in Modern Languages with the intention of being fluent in at least five languages for his goal of becoming an interpreter in the future, walks around the faculty’s hallways looking for his childhood friend and classmate Gilbert Nightray who should be out of his feedback session by now. It’s just after finals after all, and both of them have scheduled meetings that day, as is customary for feedback week. However, the reason behind Oz’s search is simple in nature. 

Today is a special occasion and for his plan to be successful, he has to make sure that the raven-haired man doesn’t leave his sight, before the appropriate time. Oz stops abruptly at this last thought and palms his face with a grumble escaping his lips. He changes directions, only one place in mind where he knows his best friend would be when they only have to be at the faculty’s offices for less than two hours. 

Oz pulls out his cellphone and sends a message ‘I know where he is now. You and the others start getting things ready, we’ll be there in two hours’, after that, Oz quickens his pace, a mischievous smile on his face. 

* * *

In a peaceful corner of the library, a man in his twenties with wavy black hair put on in a low tail on the back of his neck is reading a book about linguistics and the history behind some languages with a serene smile on his face. 

After receiving his feedback from his phonetics professor, Gilbert Nightray, wanting to have an idea of the subjects he'll be choosing in a few weeks, decides that there's no time like the present and goes to the library, one of his favorite places around campus, and immerse himself on the fascinating topics before him. He wants to be a linguist in the future, and teach others about the beauty behind words, clauses, and where do some phrases and expressions come from. 

When he’s about to turn the page, a pair of hands cover his eyes. 

"Guess who?" Gilbert hears a low sing-song voice say. 

"My over-enthusiastic roommate," Gilbert answers, taking hold of the hands and turning his head to meet amused emerald eyes. 

"Well, not my fault that you forgot that we agreed to meet after feedback to go grocery shopping," Oz says with an exaggerated pout on his face, "I sent you messages and you didn't answer" he expresses, his eyes starting to turn teary. 

Gilbert's expression turns sheepish at his friend's words, "My bad, I finished early and I wanted to check some books for next term" he explains, "and I turned off my phone when I came to the library" Gilbert states with an apologetic smile on his face.

"That doesn't surprise me anymore Gil" Oz comments with a sigh, "fortunately, we still have time before rush hour to buy what we need for next week" Oz informs checking his watch. 

While Oz is talking, Gilbert is putting books away and deciding on a few to take home, but Oz's hand stops him from taking them to the reception desk. 

"Did you forget that you're tutoring Alice today and tomorrow for her make up essay?" Oz asks with a knowing glint in his eyes when he sees Gilbert holding back a groan, "Thought so" the blond says, taking the books from Gilbert and putting them back on their shelves. 

* * *

Their friend, Alice Baskerville, is a year younger than them and has been a frequent guest at their apartment since her freshman year. She now lives in the same building with another friend, Sharon who is the daughter of the landlady. 

Alice usually goes to their place to hang out or to nag Gilbert to tutor her for a class or two, and Oz watches the show from the sofa, an indulgent smile on his face at his friends' antics, knowing quite well that Gilbert just acts tough but in the end, he always caves, having a soft spot for the younger woman that he'll never acknowledge when she's close by. 

There's also the fact that Alice and books aren't the best of friends, so it's better if no academic victims that they'll have to pay for damage later suffer her wrath. 

* * *

They go to the grocery store, working in tandem to get what they need from their pre-written list. The only situation that happens is a small argument between them over cake; Oz wanting to buy carrot cake and Gilbert trying to convince him to take the cheaper vanilla cake. 

Oz wins the argument with a very effective and convincing pair of puppy eyes. 

* * *

They arrive at their place feeling a bit tired from their errand. Gilbert is mentally preparing himself to spend hours trying to convince Alice about different concepts that should be present in the essay she will be working on later today, only to be completely surprised by the group of voices wishing him a happy birthday. 

Gilbert looks around; there are simple decorations around, a simple table in the middle of the room with some drinks and gifts. Behind the table, Alice, Sharon, and two more friends, Xerxes Breaks and Reim Lunettes, who are postgraduate students, are holding plates with snacks to put on the table. 

Just then, Gilbert's cell phone rings. He takes the call without checking the caller's name, "happy birthday big brother" Gilbert hears and gasps. 

"Vince! Aren't you on the other side of the world studying for exams?" Gilbert asks, trying to hide the joy of hearing from his younger brother Vincent that is abroad thanks to an art scholarship. 

"I wouldn't miss wishing you a happy birthday for the world" Vincent responds merrily, "I imagine that everyone is there, give them my greetings and enjoy your carrot cake, no complaints, I know is your favorite and not Oz's" Gilbert blushes at his brother's statement, glad that no one's listening to their conversation, except that he meets knowing green eyes and curses mentally. 

"I will Vince," Gilbert promises, a smile on his face, "thanks for calling little brother, take care." 

"You too Gil," Vincent says, ending the call seconds after. 

Gilbert takes a deep breath and looks at his friends; he feels a little moisture in his eyes and blinks it away, "thank you for the surprise" he says with a bright smile on his face. 

Everyone cheers at his words and starts moving things around. Oz pats Gilbert's shoulder before putting the cake on the table, "Time to eat!" he declares gleefully. 

What follows is a mix of games, eating, and well wishes. The smile on Gilbert's face stays on for a long while. 

* * *

Hours later, only Alice, Gilbert, and Oz are sitting on the sofa; bags of chips and other snacks close at hand. 

"Let's end the day with a good old movie and snacks, like a pajama party" Oz expresses cheerfully, turning on the TV when the others nod at his words. 

"There's a movie I've been curious about, I hope is good" Oz comments, going through the movie playlist and pressing play on the one he wants. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Gilbert is pale and trying to find an excuse to leave, but both Alice and Oz would stop him; either by offering snacks on Alice's part, or Oz sending him telling looks while commenting once in a while about the movie. 

A few more minutes pass by, and Gilbert is almost at his limit. When the first victim in the movie is going to be killed, he closes his eyes tightly preparing himself for the horrible scream, but it doesn't come. 

Gilbert opens his eyes tentatively and meets the fond gazes of his friends, "Sorry Gil, couldn't help myself, teasing you is just so…" 

"I know Oz, you have told me the same thing for years" Gilbert interrupts, sighing in resignation at his friend's actions. 

Now the one with a sheepish smile is Oz while Alice pokes him on the side, "Just give it to him, Oz" she orders while eating a handful of snacks. 

Gilbert observes curiously as Oz brings a small elongated velvet box from behind a cushion and offers it to him, "This is from Alice and me, we hope you like it" Oz says, Alice nodding beside him. 

Gilbert takes the box and opens it. He gasps at the beautiful set of stylish pens inside, with a beautiful raven design and his name engraved in gold letters on the side. He feels a warmth take over his chest when he looks up at his friends' expectant faces. 

"They are beautiful, thank you so much," Gilbert says softly. 

Alice shrugs and looks to the side with slightly rosy cheeks, "A future teacher needs a good pair of pens" she says with feigned carelessness, Oz nods with a kind smile on his face, sharing a fond look with Gilbert towards their younger friend. 

"What do you say about watching 'A Knight’s Tale', Gil?" Oz asks, laughing when Gilbert's eyes shine and Alice perks up with an eager look on her face, "I'll take those actions as yes then" Oz says, selecting the movie and pressing play once again. 

This time, the three friends start to happily chant 'We Will Rock You' with the people in the movie, sharing snacks, and just having a great time together. 

Gilbert wishes for nothing else. 

**The End  
  
**

* * *

This and many wonderful artworks can be found [here](https://twitter.com/Graceful_Art).


End file.
